1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propellants and is particularly directed to solid propellant formulations employing a low freezing point eutectic solid propellant component comprising a mixture of 1,5-dinitrato-3-nitrazapentane (DINA) and 1,5-diazido-3-nitrazapentane (DANPE).
2. Description of Related Art
Solids propellants are generally formulated to include solid oxidizers and fuels, together with suitable polymers and plasticizers to impart physical integrity. To enhance the propellant integrity, particularly in low temperature environments such as outer space or arctic conditions, the physical properties of the propellant system may be modified to influence the glass transition point.
The use of nitrato plasticizers containing the energetic --ONO.sub.2 group such as nitroglycerin have been utilized to impart additional energy to propellants. Unfortunately, many of the known nitrato compounds used as plasticizers limit the utilization of the range of propellant composition.